Life Sucks
by Hassie
Summary: In an old alley at night, she meets a boy named Nico de Angelo. She thought he was just a regular teen boy, until he attacks and kidnappes her, only to find her real father, completely changing her whole life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians for anyone from the story, but I do own my characters and the plot, blah blah blah. **

"$100. No less. You want my services, you pay up," I said coldly, in the dark alley.

"Hell nah, I can find cheaper whores somewhere else!," he said, while walking away. "You wont find anyone cheaper or better than me, bitch!" I screamed, while turning around and walked away, my heels clicking against the cool, dark alleyway. Who does he think he is? I'm better than the rest of those whores, oh well, I have enough money to last me awhile.

As I walked, I saw a small black kitten. "Hi there pretty. What are you doing out here all alone? Its dangerous," I said picking her up.

"You would know wouldn't you?," a boys voice said from behind me. I whipped around, my long blonde hair flying behind me as I turned my head. The kitten jumped out of my arms, landing in front of me, hissing at the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, looking at the boy. He looked about 15, black hair, black eyes, and looked about 5'11 compared to my wimpy 5'4.

"Nico de Angelo, at your service. Your parents sent me to find you," he stated plainly and simply.

"Oh, bullshit! My parents are dead!" I yelled, my black bangs falling into my face. Who the hell does this boy think he is? Wait a minute, what is that THING on his back? Is that a sword? "Get the hell away from me!" I screamed, quickly picking up the kitten and turned to run. Suddenly, a black shadow covered me, and everything went black.

"Valley… Valley… Wake up. Valentyna…," a voice said, waking me up.

"Waaah? Mhhh... 5 more minutes, mom!" I said turning over, so the annoying light wouldn't wake me up more then I already was. I heard a chair move against a carpeted floor, footsteps, then a door squeak and close. Ah… this is a comfy bed. Wait a minute, I thought bolting up out of bed, _bed._ This isn't my bed! I looked around at the room, which was mostly scarlet red and gold. Where the hell am I? I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. I turned the handle and damn, its locked!

"HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! WHERE AM I? IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF HERE, IM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! HEY!" I screamed, while pounding on the doors. "GOD DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL? LET ME OUT OF HERE! HELLO? UUGH." I pounded on the door one last time, before finally giving up before leaning against the wall, just to slide down and start sobbing. Why does my life suck? My mom went missing, I had to become a prostitute for money since I'm too damn stubborn to go to the police, I've never even met my father, and now I'm kidnapped! Why does my life totally, and completely suck?

I don't know how long I sat there crying, but I guess I fell asleep, because I opened my eyes to a completely dark room. But that was fine, because I've always been able to see in the dark, I don't know why. I thought this might be a good time to search the room for a way out, so I got up, and walked up to the dresser. I opened all of the drawers, only to find women's clothes. I pulled out a couple, and surprisingly each one looked like it would fit me perfectly. I moved to the desk, finding empty journals, pens, pencils, colored pencils, and markers. That wouldn't help me at all. After searching through the room twice, I looked up and noticed another door! How did I miss that? I quickly ran to the door, finding it was unlocked and opened it. Suddenly, I heard a 'meeow' and looked down to see the cat I found earlier! I quickly scooped her up, and decided to call her Shadow because she seemed like a shadow.

With her in my arms, I walked into the room, just to find that it was just a bathroom. But it was a fancy bathroom. And handing on the wall was a silk robe and a pure white towel. And by the sink and counter, there was all my make-up, plus there was all the hair essentials I need. It's like this room was made specifically for me. I turned around to see an exact replica of me, except my usual cold black eyes looked tired, with big purple bags under them, and I also looked pale from what seemed like I looked sick and haven't eaten in weeks. I finally decided it wouldn't kill me to take a shower, so I undressed and took a nice long hot shower. After what seemed like hours, I finally stepped out drying off with one towel, wrapping up my wet hair with another. I pulled on the robe that was handing on the wall, and dried my hair, which started to curl into its natural shape. After it dried, I straightened it until it was pin-straight, and stepped out of the bathroom. I walked up to the dresser in search for something to wear. I finally decided on a white V-neck tank top, a black vest with a bow in the back, white skirt with black pin-strips, black leggings knee-length leggings, and some white elbow length gloves. I looked around a little more and found a pair of black heels under the bed and put those on. I laid down on the bed, and pet Shadow, and just sat there listening to her purr for awhile; until I heard a click and someone open the door. It was the same boy from the alley!

"Valentyna. I see you're dressed," he stated. What was his name again?

"Okay Nikki, or whatever your name is," I said getting off the bed and walking up to him," I don't know why I'm here or what you want, but if you don't let me out, I'm going to kick your ass." I looked up at him with a smug look on my face.

"That's cute. You're trying to be tough. Nice try though! Come on, father wants to see you," he stated grabbing my arm, and pulling me toward the open door. Who does he think he is?

"Let go of me! Let go! My father is DEAD! LET GO!" I screamed trying to struggle against his grip on my wrist. He just sighed and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder like some rag doll! "WOAH! Let me go!" I tried kicking and pounding on his back, but he just wouldn't let go. So I finally gave up and just let him carry me. Finally we entered a room, which was pretty bland.

"What do you want with me! Gosh!" I demanded. Suddenly a man that was dressed in all black walked up to me, he put a hand on my face and said softly," Valentyna, my daughter. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you! You are much more beautiful in person." Wait… did he say daughter? Does that mean…

"Dad…?" I asked quietly, looking up to him. He smiled and nodded. I laughed happily and hugged him. I don't know how I knew, but I just knew he was my father. When we pulled apart, he had a serious look on his face.

"My dear Valley, this might be hard to understand but my name is Hades, I am the ruler of the Underworld, and I am a god. Which would then mean you're a demi-god like your brother Nico, here," he stated.

"I'm a… what?"


End file.
